The Inconceivable Truth
by Nutella Swirl
Summary: It's the unbelievable secret that the turtle's own father has been hiding all along...


**I do not own TMNT.**

* * *

><p>"Isn't it weird that he's doing it, Leo? He <em>never<em> goes off like this..." Raph said to his older brother.

Leo shrugged, not knowing what to say. Raph had a point; Master Splinter never left to go anywhere. He said he was going to the forest to meditate, but if that was true, wouldn't he have brought Leo along?

"Let's go after 'im," Raph said.

"But he said we have to stay in the lair! And I'm supposed to watch you guys!" Leo argued.

"Yeah. So you come along and watch us," Raph said.

Leo sighed, but he agreed. He was curious, too.

"'Kay, guys, come on," Raph said to Donnie and Mikey, who quickly gathered their weapons before silently sneaking out of the lair with their brothers.

The turtles stayed in the shadows as they watched their sensei walk in the sewers. He seemed to be looking for something.

He sneaked into various tunnels; turning many times as if he was in a maze. But soon, he stopped by a small door. He looked behind him as to make sure no one was watching him. He didn't know, but his sons quickly ducked out of the way when he did so. Then he quietly opened the door and grabbed a small container filled with a red-orange liquid.

"My retromutagen!" Donnie whispered. How had Master Splinter stolen his heavily guarded retromutagen? He was a ninja master though...

Leo nudged Donnie as if to say, "Watch!" Donnie looked at his father, who had opened the container.

Master Splinter turned around. Assured that no one was watching, he poured some of the retromutagen onto his hand and let it work its magic.

All of the turtles were shocked by this action, especially Don. He struggled not to make any noise as thoughts whirled in his head: _What - But why - He said he didn't want to be human again!  
><em>

Master Splinter mutated into a human, but not just any human. It was definitely not the man in the photo in his room, who was called Hamato Yoshi.

It was a man, with silver armor on most of his body, bladed gauntlets on his hands, and a helmet on his head. He laughed an evil laugh.

The turtles knew it was none but the Shredder.

Raph could feel the anger boiling inside of him. His own father - well, maybe he shouldn't call him 'father' anymore - had stolen Donnie's retro mutagen, betrayed his sons, and was really the Shredder?

"YOU LIAR!" Raph yelled, jumping down from a pipe he'd been hiding on and drawing out his sais. "YOU LIED TO US! YOU'RE NOT OUR FATHER, YOU'RE THE _SHREDDER_!" With that, Raph began to attack.

Shredder laughed his annoying yet evil laugh. "You are no match for me, _turtle_," he spat, dodging all of Raph's attacks. He then kicked Raph right in the stomach, sending him sliding backwards and crashing into the wall.

Leo, Donnie, and Mikey attacked, too. Donnie spun his bo staff impressively, but the Shredder simply brought down his gauntlet, snapping into two. The Shredder than flung the distracted turtle into the wall, making him land right next to his hotheaded brother.

Mikey came next; swinging his nunchucks. "You can't get beat me, Shredhead!" Mikey boasted. He tried performed some nunchuck tricks, to which the Shredder didn't even blink. Then Mikey tried to knock the villain off his feet, only to be stabbed with one of Shredder's gauntlets. Mikey froze, fell, and was sent crashing into the wall next to Donatello.

Leo was the only one who hadn't fought Shredder yet. "You betrayed me," he said, the hurt clear in his voice. He swiped his katanas at the Shredder's arm, but the Shredder simply pushed Leo's arm in the way. Leo gasped as he slashed his own arm, stopping too late.

The Shredder then grabbed Leo by his injured arm and flung him into the wall, who nearly crashed into Mikey.

"And now, you shall perish," the Shredder said, raising his gauntlet.

"But why?" Leo asked quietly. He was referring to why Splinter had lied all these years, but the only reply was the gauntlet stabbing him in the heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this goes against lots of things in the series, like how Splinter fought Shredder in "The Invasion." What if there was no invasion and Splinter _was_ really Shredder all along, though? **

**Remember to review and favorite! :)**


End file.
